User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Top Ten Waifu's, by a Fedora-Wearing ParaGoomba
Hello, filthy peasants. Thanks a lot for making me jump on this bandwagon. Here goes. Honorable Mentions Ah, Yang, my favorite RWBY character. I'm usually not too into blondes or girls who go clubbing, but Yang is an exception. She's a total badass and she loves to joke around in battle. Now, she's not higher on this list because RWBY hasn't given us a whole lot to go off of, but Yang holds a place in my heart just for being awesome. (InuYasha)]] Ah, Kagome. This girl's just a cutie, simple as that. I think her personality is... alright. I guess she's just really cute and all, so maybe that's why she doesn't make my actual list. Oh well. (Touhou Project)]] And Sakuya's here too, yeah. She's pretty cute as well, and she's a total badass. And unlike Flandre and Remilia, I don't have to feel bad because her loli qualities aren't really as defined as with those two. Plus, time-stop makes her pretty awesome, and with my recent introduction to the Touhou series, I've grown pretty interested in her. However, she still doesn't quite hold up enough to make the list. Yeah, jumping off of the Compa bandwagon. Honestly, this girl's here because of cuteness, and not really anything else. She's super-cute and lovable and adorable and I blame Agent for the Compa rage. But... she's cute, and... that's it. I don't really know too much else about her. I might put her back on the list when I step into the Hyperdimension Neptunia territory for Darth Vader vs. Iris Heart, but for now, she simply doesn't hold up like she once did. (BlazBlue)]] Best robot waifu, amirite? I mean, yeah, she's a robot... and she wants to kill me... but that doesn't mean she isn't hot and pretty and cute as all hell. She's not super high on the list because I don't know too much about her. Hmm, perhaps she'll be higher up when I learn more about her for her fight with Alex Mercer. 10 Next up on this list is Maka Albarn, a cute but badass action girl who's also super smart but cares deeply about Soul. The reason she is lower on the list is because I ship her with Soul MUCH more than I ship her with myself, but she's a cute girl and really needs a mention on this list. 9 C.C.... oh, C.C.. Her name is actually pronounced "See-two", so that makes it a little confusing sometimes, but whatever. C.C. is just about everything you'd ever want in a girl: she's cute, she's smart, she's sexy, and she'll pretty much just lie on your bed and eat pizza all day. It's just so hard to not love this girl, even though I've heard that a lot of people hate her. Again, the reason she's lower than the others is because I ship her with Lelouch. Still, she's definitely waifu material. 8 ]] OKAY BUT LET'S BE HONEST IS THERE ANY GIRL WHO'S MORE BADASS THAN HER?! LIKE, ANY?! Alright, but real talk here. If we're talking characters, Bayonetta might just be one of the greatest female characters of modern times. Not only does she have a real personality and a real backstory, but she's also someone who's hyper-sexualized... and owns it. She's not sexy to appeal to people, she's sexy because it makes her feel good. She knows countless ways to kick someone's ass, and she's incredibly powerful as well. Simply put, you do not fuck with Bayonetta. Now, she's low on the list because 1. I'm just starting to get into the Bayonetta franchise, and 2. Sometimes, calling her "waifu" feels wrong. Because she's supposed to be such an empowering and badass character. If we're being honest, she's not my waifu... I'm her husbando. And I need to be very careful. 7 Madoka is one of the greatest waifus of all time. She's absolutely adorable, she's so bright and full of hope, and it's just damn-near impossible to hate her. What, with her adorable pink pigtails and her moe eyes and smile, and the fact that she's a total badass when fighting but still manages to be cuter than almost all girls ever all at the same time... there's just no reason NOT to love her. You might be wondering why she's lower, but it's mostly because she's just overshadowed by the others in my opinion. Nothing against her, just that the others rank higher on the waifu scale. 6 Ah yes, my inner Tales of Symphonia fan speaks on this one. See, Sheena is sort of the Ms. Fanservice of Tales of Symphonia. She's noticeably in a lot more overly specific situations than the other female characters, she's very, erm, curvy and well-endowed, and, well... I don't think I need to go much further than that. But the thing is, she has a lot of personality too. She starts off as a cold tsundere, but then she warms up to Lloyd and his group and she just has this totally adorkable appeal to her. She's just so cute! I used to ship her with Lloyd, but then I decided that Lloyd does better with Colette anyway. So... yeah, Sheena's great. 5 Now, this is probably just my sheer skill as playing as Lucina in Smash speaking, but I just adore Lucina. She's adorable and badass, and part of her appeal in Awakening that wasn't really present in Smash is that she's totally adorkable. She's just really great and I love her. Also, if you couldn't tell, I like blue hair. So that's a bonus. Plus, she impersonates Marth, one of my already-favorite characters. I thought I'd call her a stupid Marth clone who could never be the real Marth, but it turned out I liked her more than Marth. Well played, Lucina. Well played. 4 Alright, so I'm technically doing something wrong here. The thing about Starfire is that, she SHOULD be lower than Compa, for the sole reason that I ship the hell of out of Robin x Starfire. But here's the thing: Starfire deserves a high place because she was my first waifu. See, as a child, I LOVED Teen Titans. I still love it. A lot. And when I was a young child, I didn't have a crush on some girl at school, or on whatever pop star was singing the latest one-hit wonder song, but on Starfire. She's just so cute and bubbly and energetic that I can't not love her. She's so great and she is really good at fighting too. But sadly, being my first waifu only gets you so far. Sorry Starfire, but you're just no match for the other two. 3 A second PMMM character? How surprising. *Sarcasm* Anyway- Kyoko: Nah, let me take over. *Crunch* Anyway, Para is totally in love with me because I'm cute, I'm badass, and I'm tons of fun. *Munch* I go out stealing food, I don't study for tests, I love to play Dance Dance Revolution, and I have this magnificent red hair. *Snarf* Yeah, I chew with my mouth open a lot, but who the hell cares? Para doesn't, when I'm absolutely adorable and badass at the same time! You're not gonna get anyone with a better cuteness-to-badassery ratio, y'know. *Crunch* ...What do you mean I'm only number 3?!??!? 2 ]] There are crossdressers. There are heroines. Then there's Saber. Saber, just like Lucina, uses a blue color scheme, she's a crossdresser, she's a hero, and she wields a sword... coincidence? Well, Saber is outright adorable, I don't care what anyone says. The strange thing is, I don't even like blondes that much! Yet I find myself drawn to Saber. Plus, every time they call her name in the anime, my heart just skips a beat. "Sei-ba! Sei-ba!" It's just so cute. Seriously, she'd be my number one if it weren't for... 1 Alright, how many of you are surprised? No one, obviously. Everyone here knows Sayaka is my number one. She's my profile picture, she's been in a few battles of mine, I absolutely adore her... what's not to like? Anyway, if you haven't noticed, a recurring theme is cuteness. Sayaka has this in spades. I also like blue hair. Again, Sayaka has this. I like me some badass too. Sayaka has badass to spare. Many of the girls on this list are totally adorkable. Sayaka is the most adorkable of them all. The point is, Sayaka is just the most perfect girl in existence. It's a match made in heaven. There's nothing I don't like about her whatsoever. If I met a real-life Sayaka, I don't think I would ever stop hugging her. ...Okay, that sounds A LITTLE creepy, but you get my point. I'd ask before hugging her, anyway. Sayaka is best waifu! Category:Blog posts